Juegos de Quidditch
by mayreni
Summary: no se que poner, pero haran un torneo de quidditch y Hogwarts participa


Juegos de Quidditch  
  
Era un día terrible para el joven Harry Potter principal porque es el aniversario de muerte de sus padres y por otra parte el tío Vermon le estaba gritando por haber recibido un mensaje de sus amigos, al tío Vermon no le agrada todo lo que sea de el mundo de Harry sin excepción de el. No era su día en verdad todo le salía mal todo, no había nada que no le saliera mal pero lo bueno que era primero de septiembre y ya se dirigía al Adén 9/34 para serles sinceros cruzando la pared, ya podía ver a Ron y a Hermione saludándole, ahora se sentía en casa, con su familia.  
  
-Como te fue en vacaciones Harry- ese era Ron -como perros Ron, me la pase como siempre, mal -tan mal te la pasaste- esa era Hermione arcando una ceja -si, los Dursley estaban peor que nunca -Oh, lo siento- se disculpó Hermione -no te preocupes Hermione y a ustedes como les fue -bien, me regalaron una barredora nueva- decía Ron -pues, a mi bien, mis padres me regalaron un libro muy interesante  
  
Así pasó el viaje muy entretenido hablando de Quidditch y de las vacaciones, llegaron a Hogwarts trayendo una lluvia terrible, llegaron empapados por la terrible tormenta que se formo en el camino, entraron al Gran Comedor y Dumbledore dio el anuncio de Todos los años después de la selección se paro y anuncio;  
  
Alumnos, tengo que informales que va haber juegos de Quidditch internacionales y fuimos invitados- se oyeron muchos murmullos- el viernes se elegirán los que jugaran- mirando a todos- eso incluye que todas las casa pueden participar, para serles sinceros se hizo estos juegos para unirlos por que lo necesitamos- dicho esto dicho esto dio dos palmadas y comenzó el banquete, hubo muchos murmullos de lo dicho pero estuvo animada, terminada la Harry se dirigió a la sala común con Ron y Hermione ya cuando estaban allí Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y se dirigieron a los aposento de los Chicos de séptimo curso y se acostaron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano para las pruebas Harry iba a coger el puesto de Buscador y ron de Golpeador, cuando bajaron vieron a Ginny y Hermione, Ginny que iba a pedir el de Cazadora y hermione a ver como le va su novio Ron, era un día muy soleado pero excelente para la prueba. Harry dejo a Ron en una parte del campo de Quidditch y a Ginny en otra, el se dirigió a una fila que había en una esquina del campo y hay vio a Chon que al mirarlo se puso triste.  
  
-hola Chon -hola Harry, como estas -bien y tu - bien, vine a ver si me daban el puesto pero no se porque vine si eres tu que lo tendrás -no se sabe Chon, tal vez no -estoy segura que serás tu Harry –dicho esto comenzaron las pruebas Harry voló excelente como siempre todos a verlo pusieron cara de tristeza. Llego la noche y con ella la cena.  
  
Alumnos estoy orgullosos de ustedes por su desempeño para lograr lo que se proponen- decía Dumbledore – ahora mencionare las posiciones ok  
  
Como Guardián Elia Wilson de Revenclaw- se oyeron muchos aplausos – como Golpeadores Ron Weasley y Ema Ralfoy – Harry, Hermione y los demás de la mesa de Gryffindor felicitaron a Ron – como Cazadoras Emilia Castrador, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy – muchos aplausos y felicitando a Ginny quien tenia una gran sonrisa – como Buscador como ya sabemos Harry Potter – Harry observo muchas personas que se ponían tristes pero se sentía de maravilla- ahora los elegidos paréense y dirijanse a aquella habitación señalando una puerta a la esquina de la mesa de los profesores- los elegidos se pararon y se dirigieron al lugar señalado, cuando entraron vieron una habitación muy lujosa hay había una mujer que nos dio unos uniformes que nos pusimos después de 5 minutos llego Dumbledore con la profesora Mcmagonagal que explicaron que íbamos a jugar con los colegios Bextroux de Nueva York y Masmural de Republica Dominicana y que íbamos a recibirlos el sábado 1 de octubre en la noche y luego nos iban a decir el día del primer partido Lugo de terminar de decirnos lo necesario nos mandaron a nuestros aposentos.  
  
  
  
Ya era 1 de Octubre y estábamos en los jardines de Hogwarts esperando que llegaran las escuelas, duramos 20 minutos hasta ver que llegaba un carruaje Grande no como el de la escuela de Francia sino mas pequeño, oí decir a Dumbledore que ese carruaje era de Bextroux de el salieron 7 estudiantes seguidos por un hombre alto que saludo a Dumbledore con mucho afecto luego de media hora llego un carruaje mas pequeño del que Bextroux pero muy lujoso de el salio 7 estudiantes entre ellos una muchacha de cabello castaño, era muy hermosa, su uniforme era verde con rojo cuyos combinaban con ella, detrás de ella salio una mujer muy bonita pero mayor quien saludo a Dumbledore quien la saludo con un gesto de la mano, luego entramos al castillo, cenamos y nos dirigimos a los aposentos en parte Harry pensaba en esa chica que no le quito los ojos de encima en el comedor por desgracia se sentó en la mesa de Revenclaw pero no importaba quería saber su nombre, que le gustaba, todo eso luego de pensar tanto se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó tarde y por mala suerte tocaba pociones y por eso le quitaron puntos a su casa todo paso normal, saco un 0 por distraerse pensando en la muchacha de Masmural. Terminada la clase salio para dirigirse a adivinaciones pero se distrajo y tropezó con algo o con alguien.  
  
-lo siento no me fije- sin mirar con quien tropezó -no te preocupes, fui yo- se oía una voz femenina Luego Harry levanto la cabeza y vio quien era, se quedo híbrido al verla -te pasa algo -no.... -pues parece, me llamo Maily ¿Cómo te llamas? -eh.......Harry -mucho gusto Harry, se te va hacer tarde -ah si, adiós – dicho esto se puso a correr hasta que llego a adivinanza.  
  
Bueno comencemos la clase, la profesora trelawney esta ocupada y no podrá venir – ese era firenceze- pero antes les presento a Maily, ella trabajara en este grupo, por favor siéntate al lado de Potter. Harry miro a su lado y había un asiento vació "Bien" exclamo. Maily se sentó al lado de Harry y le dedico una sonrisa y un "hola" al pasar del tiempo se fueron llevando bien.  
  
  
  
Era día 30 de octubre y Harry hadaba nervioso porque mañana era Hollowing y quería invitar a Maily pero no encontraba el valor. Se dirigía a Transfiguraciones cuando;  
  
-hola Harry -hola Maily....... -como estas ;) -bien, Maily..... -¿Qué? -qui...... eres.....venir.....con....migo....al....baile. -¿Qué? -si quieres venir con migo al baile -/////- -pues........ 


End file.
